Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recently, interest has been shown in use of voice interfaces for computing devices. In particular, voice interfaces are becoming more common for devices often used in “eyes-busy” and/or “hands-busy” environments, such as smart phones or devices associated with vehicles. In many scenarios, devices in eyes-busy and/or hands-busy environments are asked to perform repetitive tasks, such as, but not limited to, searching the Internet, looking up addresses, and purchasing goods or services.